1. Field of Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to a device to aid infants and others in learning to walk effectively, efficiently, safely and relatively quickly with the constant help and supervision of an adult.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices to help infants to learn to walk have been around a long time. Each new idea and improvement made the walker more sophisticated and complicated. New additional functions were added like providing a place for the infant to sit and rest (U.S. Pat. No. 153,827 Holman 1874), preventing falling while learning to walk "without the attention of parents or nurse" (U.S. Pat. No. 1,176,048 Gentilella 1916), improving mobility by adding casters, providing eating and/or play area with a tray, reducing required supervision by confining the infant in the walker, providing entertainment by attaching toys, combining options of stroller-walker (U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,046 Patrick 1959), giving option to selectively change the mobility of the walker (U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,581 Jankowski 1993), etc.
These extra features or refinements don't necessarily enhance, and in most cases actually detract from the walkers main mission of developing the infants motor skills, i.e. learning to walk. Many walkers can not be operated on a deep pile carpet. The wheels get embedded or entangled in the carpet.
Surrounding trays, attached toys, etc, block the infants view, especially of the surrounding floor area. Most walkers use wheels, or pads that slide on the floor that can get hung up on the edge of a rug or other object on the floor.
Older children can push, in fun or in mischief, a walker on wheels with an infant in it, into a wall or under a low table resulting in an injury. Infants, with an undeveloped sense of danger, can quickly push themselves into trouble before many adults can react. In 1993 over 25,000 emergency room visits were associated with walkers.
In 1994 the Consumer Product Safety Commission is considering proposals in design changes to reduce injuries caused by walkers. Walkers were associated with eleven deaths between 1989 and 1993.